High density materials such as copper (with a density of 8.9 g/cm3), titanium alloy (with a density of 7.82 g/cm3), steel or particularly stainless steel (with a density of 7.8 g/cm3), and zinc alloy (with a density of 6.58 g/cm3) can conduct sounds with a fast speed and low attenuation, and the conducted sounds can be clearly heard, thus a stethoscope head in the prior art is typically made of the high density materials. However, the high density materials are expensive in price, heavy in weight, and monotonous in color, therefore, the stethoscope head is inconvenient in use.
Further, considering that the stethoscope head is generally made of the high density materials such as titanium alloy, copper and stainless steel, cutting tools used for machining such stethoscope head have a very high cost and the time taken for the machining is long, thus the stethoscope head is costly, thereby greatly increasing consumer costs.
Furthermore, the stethoscope head in the prior art is formed integrally and has a shape similar to a waist drum, that is, both ends of the stethoscope head are larger than the middle part of the stethoscope head, and a mold cannot be stripped in mold casting the stethoscope head, thus the stethoscope head can only be made by a milling process at a low working efficiency.